Travelling Light
by Lenomo-Tuhinosen
Summary: She wanted a family. She wanted friends. She wanted so many things. Maybe a second life would be a good thing for her. Maybe this way, she could have all she wanted. SI OC
1. Chapter 1

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." -__**Edgar Allan Poe**_

**Spring**

Sae Uchika always was a pretty normal girl. Not beautiful, not ugly, not stupid, but not too smart either. The only particular thing about her was her especially good memory, since she could remember almost everything.

She was born on a sunny and calm day. Her parents weren't exactly happy, and they commited suicide not long after due to their poverty. She went to the orphanage, and everything was normal.

Everything was perfect.

She wanted to become a doctor, she wanted to be able to heal every sickness.

That's how she was introduced to the world of manga and animes.

One of her friend in the orphanage had talked about it to her, saying that she knew a character who had the same dream.

She first read One Piece, Tony Tony Chopper being the one with the same dream.

Everything was still perfect.

She liked it, so she continued.

She discovered other manga, many of them that she liked.

Her favorite one was One Piece.

She liked Luffy, she liked Ace, she liked Sabo, she liked Shanks; she even liked Garp.

(**Well, in fact she liked almost everyone**.)

She was fifteen.

Everything was perfect.

But it went downhill.

The orphanage was full of delinquants and bullies.

(**But it was okay, even if they hit her, she didn't really care**.)

The orphanage was full of fake friends, who tried to trick the more naives and young.

(**But it was okay, she prefered being tricked than being alone**.)

The owners of the orphanage were mean and often hit them, young or not.

(**But it was okay, that wasn't as bad as living in the streets**.)

She would surely die young because of her pathetic health.

(**And it wasn't okay, there were so many things she wanted to do**.)

It was unfair,_ unfair_, _unfair-_ she would thought about it every day. And she could feel the rage burning deep inside her, trying to consume her completly.

(**If she let it go, she would just forget about everything; and everything would be alright**.)

Everyone stared at her, because she was different, because her hair began to fall, because she couldn't breath properly. They stared at her, they mocked her.

(**But it was okay, she was used to it**.)

The white rooms of the hospital made her nauseous. The walls, the bed, the curtains, even herself, _everything was white_.

She was seventeen.

It wasn't that bad. Nao and Maemi often came to see her. Nao and Maemi were good friends.

She missed the orphanage, wich was strange since she always tried to escape it before.

(**They wouldn't let her go, never, never; and she didn't even know why**.)

The days in the white room -she had renamed it Chopper, because Chopper wanted to _-no_, _could_ heal every sickness- were boring and dull.

(**But it was okay, it had been the same the rest of her life**.)

She wanted colors. She wanted laughter, cry of joy and tears of happiness. She wanted endless discussion, about the weather, about the color of her eyes, about the lack of hair on her skull.

She wanted innocence.

She wanted friends, she wanted family.

(**The sickness in her lungs, the unstoppable end that was coming painfully to her, the way her blood came out from her mouth, from her nostrils, from her lungs. She didn't need to be a genius to know that she was obviously going to die, painfully and so, so, so slowly**.)

Death was coming, and she knew it. They had told her that it was too late.

Death came and Sae Uchika, a eighteen year old child who knew nothing about hapiness, welcomed it with opened arms.

(**She just wished her second life wouldn't be as painful and dull and lonely and-... She just wished she would have a family**.)

Hopefully, the Grim Reaper would be cheerful that day -as much as it could do- and would accept her wish.

**Hopefully**.

.oOo.

Sae could only stare in desbilief at her reflection in the water-like liquid.

(**My reflection**?)

Her vital liquid dripping from her lips.

(**Why am I here**?)

Her pale skin slowly teinted in red.

(**What happened**?)

Her tunic soaking in her own blood.

(**Where am I**?)

Her lifeless eyes staring.

(**Why is there water here**?)

Her head moving slowly toward her feet.

(**Am I dead**?)

(**Did the Gream Ripper accepted my wish**?)

The Gream Ripper did, and Sae was obviously happy about it.

.oOo.

Sae kept her original name, for whatever reason her parents had. So Sae Uchika stayed Sae Uchika.

The more particular thing about her new life was who and what she was.

She was a siren, more exactly, she was one of the last of them.

Sirens weren't exactly how Sae expected them to be. She had imagined long and flowing hair -especially red hair- and blue and green fishtail. She had imagined bodies and ivory skin, pink lips and long eyelash. She had imagined melodic voices and gorgeous songs. She had imagined an underwater city, beautiful in its own ways. She had imagined the magnificient in itself.

She wasn't right, but she wasn't wrong either.

She didn't have a fishtail. She didn't live in an underwater city.

(**It was enough on its own, better than being in the orphanage; with that uncurable sickness and the bullies and**-...)

She had a melodic voice, and there were a lot of gorgeous songs she could sing. She had long and flowing -mostly messy- red hair, and honey-colored eyes. She was pretty too.

Her expectations were mostly correct.

The people of her race -because they weren't really humans- were called sirens because of three specialities. The first one being the black and purple tatoos that appeared when they contacted water (almost always with all the water in the air). Second, they could breath under water. And thirdly, some of them could control water.

Sae could control water.

The way the liquid would wrap around her thin fingers, looking like it was dancing around dancing for her, it was so wonderful. It made her feel alive.

She was alive, she was breathing, she had hair on her skull, nobody looked at her with pity.

**Oh, it felt so good to be alive**.

.oOo.

One Piece, Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard, Shanks; at first, she thought that everything was just a coincidence. It wasn't. Devil fruits and people with inhuman strengh existed. If that wasn't a proof, she didn't know what was.

But it didn't make sense, the sirens from the original One Piece weren't like how she was. Maybe she wasn't really a siren. When she asked her mentor, he told her that the sirens like her were special, but didn't explain anymore than their real name: 'Siren Ombris'.

She didn't try to push it, seeing each time the usual wince her mentor had when she mentionned it.

Sae often wondered if the people from the manga were the same in real life. She really did. She wanted to meet them, but most of them were pirates, so it was out of her reach. She could always become a marine and meet Coby and Smoker, but she didn't want to, become a marine that is.

Maybe being a pirate wouldn't be so bad.

She couldn't be part of a crew important to the plot, since she could change something just by existing.

She didn't have the chance to become one of them.

.oOo.

The island she lived in was fairly peaceful, it was named Hana Island, like the flowers. Sometimes travellers or merchant ship were at the small dock, but nothing more.

The inhabitants weren't prepared some low-life pirates raided the island.

Everything was chaos, screams and shriek calling bloody murder, blood splashing on every inch of the village; Sae was honestly scared. She couldn't save anyone, not her parents, not her little brother, not her mentor; she could only escape by herself.

It was horrible, just a nightmare. She would wake up and run to her parents' bedroom, she would sneak into their bed and cuddle with them. In the morning, she would hug her little brother, Kin, and then she would go to her mentor's house. _Everything would be perfect_.

She didn't wake up, **she never did**.

.oOo.

Sae was captured by the pirates. They wanted to sell her as a slave to the auction house at Sabaody Archipel.

It wasn't like she would let them do that.

As soon as the two pirates guarding her cell stopped looking at her, she used her power.

She sank the pirates' ship with a huge wave, surely twice the size of the ship.

It worked, and every pirates panicked, yelling curses. None survived.

How could Sae have pity for the ones who killed her family?

.oOo.

It had been some hours since she sank the ship, and she had been staring at the blue sky, who was almost white with all the cloud covering it. It was boring, but she didn't have enough energy to go away.

Judging the position of the sun, it was near noon when she first heard voices. Some were cheering, yelling nonsense, and ordering the others. She hoped it wasn't anyone important to the plot, she really did.

She turned her head, and regretted it almost instantly.

The Moby Dick was just beside her. She choked on air, going into her habitual coughing fit.

And of course, that attracted the pirates' look.

'_Damn_, Sae thought, _since when was I cursed?_'

.oOo.

One of them went to 'save' her. Each time he was near her, she used the little power she still had to push him away. It was quite strange, it seemed as if he could have never reach her.

He did. She didn't have enough energy to do it again.

The man carried her on deck. She could feel eyes on her, but she didn't react. She stood up and looked at the one who helped her.

Oh god, was this Thatch?

Her eyes widdened in a fraction of second and she stumbled backward, only managing to stay standing thanks to the railing beside her. The pirates took her reaction the wrong way, and assumed that she was scared.

What had she done? She should have escape, no matter what. She should have swim underwater or make the waves carry her away.

She took a second to think.

Was it so bad to meet them? If she was born in that world with the knowledge of her first life, it was surely because she could change something, _right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." -__**James Dean**_

**Summer**

Sae sat on the railing, rocking her thin legs along the movements of the Moby Dick. Annoyance was plastered on her bitter face; but if you looked close engouh, you would see the dark bags under her eyes, how her eyes were red from crying, the small peck of blood she tried desperately dissimulate from anyone, even herself; but she didn't even have to do thought, since no one paid attention to the small strange and inhuman child.

(**It's fine, it's fine, it's fine. Loneliness is all you deserve after you abandoned your family like that, you monster**.)

She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice again. Maybe it was just her split personnality, or her inferior-complex. She didn't care, as long as it leave her alone.

(**Alone. You will stay forever alone, that's your punishment for such a selfish wish**.)

She choked on air -like she always did every time she was shocked-, and her illness took over her. So, she had her first coughing fit of the day.

.oOo.

The Whitebeard pirates didn't know what to think about the child who came abord some days ago. They didn't know how the little girl would take the news from her island?

And how would she react when she would learn that Hana Island was supposed to be under _their_ protection?

They didn't want to know, or more precisly, they didn't want to see her reaction.

So today, they had designed Marco to tell her, he was the first commander, after all.

The girl -they couldn't get her name out of her- was always sitting on the railing near the whale head they all loved.

As Marco -even if he was relluctant- and the curious one approched her, they noticed that the little girl was swaying her thin -too thin- legs over the railing, unconsiouly humming a foreign song.

Marco sat on the railing next to her, and she stopped everything she was doing.

"Hey."

She looked at him with slight curiosity -and it broke Marco's heart to see all that sadness in her honey-coloured eyes.

"Hello sir."

Her voice was melodic, and it would surely be even more beautiful if she was singing.

"How are you?"

It was akward, but Marco prefered to take it easily. The girl stared, and stared, and stared, and she finally replied.

"If you are guilty about my island, it's alright, father didn't want to show it. The flag, I mean."

The first commander could only stare in surprise at her, while she tugged slightly on her shirt -to hide the blood on her body, but he would have never known about it even if she didn't try to hide it.

"I see."

"Even so, I still hate you guys."

"It's... understable."

"Why are there people spying on us?"

"They were curious about your reply."

"Ah."

.oOo.

(**Their fault, their fault, their fault. It's all their fault**.)

Sae gulped inaudibly while tugging at her shirt. Today, it was five days since she came aboard the Moby Dick. And the captain, Whitebeard, wanted to see her.

(**How could they do that to us? How? How? How?**)

She stumbled as she walked toward him, but she rapidly caught herself up. _Never show any weakness_.

(**I'm not the monster, they are the monsters here**.)

Her eyes travelled fastly to his head and she gulped a second time. Never show fear, never show weakness, never show your feelings. Never show pity.

(**Hate, hate, hate, I hate you so much. It's your fault that my family is dead**.)

There, _just there_; was that _care_ that was showing in his eyes?

(**Or is it my fault?**)

"Become my daughter."

(**Are you pitying me?**)

And her whole world collapsed with just three words.

"**No**."

.oOo.

(**Are you trying to replace them?**)

Sae sat on her usual spot, watching the waves violently crashing onto the sides of the boat. Two days since this... _man_ asked, and he still tried daily. She understood how Ace felt now.

(**Isn't taking them away from me enough?**)

Those later days, she had more and more difficulty to walk with her legs so weak and bloody.

(**If you let your guard go, they will use you, torture you, kill you. Or worse, they will pity you. Is that what you want?**)

But she couldn't ask for help, nor could she heal herself without what she needed.

_She was so pathetic_.

Her sickness was becoming more and more present. She had some troubles breathing now.

(**Pathetic, it's what you are**.)

Sae could only agree with the voice.

.oOo.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Sae. Yours?"

"Ace. You too you don't want to be part of them?"

Well, at least someone who could understand her.

.oOo.

Her 'friendship' with Ace wasn't exactly how she expected it to be. Most of the time, they just sat next to each other and watched the calm sea in silence.

He was the only one who knew about her being a Siren Ombris and her injuries on her body. She had told him about a lot of things, like her hate of the Whitebeard pirates, the guilt from her escape from her island, the death of her family, and her having already died in another life.

"You know, I feel guilty about knowing so much about you."

"You don't have to be, I know a lot about you."

He had stare at her for a while.

"You know about my father?"

"I do. I did before even meeting you."

Ace had never felt so close to anyone not being his brother before that.

.oOo.

"You should take care of yourself more."

Ace winced as Sae bandaged one of his many injury.

"I know I can't win against him, but it's for my crew that I do this. I can't abandon them like that."

Sae looked up from his chest to his face. She nodded before concentrating again on his injuries.

"I know."

.oOo.

Ace glared at the giant and everyone who walked near him. He would be scary if he didn't have so many injuries.

"Seriously Ace, be more careful. I can't heal you faster than you injure yourself at this point."

A grim look passed on his face as he took a look at his friend. He didn't understand how those men could kidnapp a kid -well someone who looke like a kid- like that. She looked so frail and small.

Her pale skin made her gosthly and the black rims under her eyes made her older than she was.

"Sorry."

Her lips turned into a shaky smile and she tapped softly his back.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just worried about your health. Please, I know you hate them, but think about your crew, think about me, how do you think we are feeling seeing you injured like that?"

Ace hissed silently and glared briefly at her for using a sneaky blow like this one -even more sneaky since it was true.

"And? Do you want me to stop resisting?"

Sae -Sae Uchika she had told him- shook her head and closed her honey eyes.

"I'm not saying that. I just want you to be careful, it's what I'm telling you since the begining."

Ace stayed silent for a minute, before he nodded and took Sae in a heartful hug.

.oOo.

Sae coughed her lungs out. She needed her medecine _now_, but she couldn't ask for help. She didn't want to worry Ace and she couldn't show her weakness to the Whitebeard pirates.

She could always sneak in the infirmary and steal some medicine for her and Ace.

Yep, she would do that after her coughing fit stopped.

She hoped it would stop with her alive and breathing, not like in the hospital.

.oOo.

"Where did you get all that?"

Sae glanced up at the fourth commander, Thatch, and the first commander, Marco. They were the only one with Izou that she didn't glare at.

"At the infirmary."

Thatch blinked multiple of time with his usual stupid smile on his face before he let out a jovial laugh.

"Is it for Ace or you?"

Marco's voice was curious and if anyone looked close enough, they could see the slight surprise in his eyes.

"Hey hey Marco, aren't you surprised one of our guest succeeded to steal from the infirmary?"

"For Ace mostly, but some is for me."

"For you?"

"Aw, come on you two, don't ignore me!"

"Yup. Oh, Ace! Wait for me!"

"Aaaargh! You two are so mean!"

Sae and Marco smirked at each other, before continuing what they were doing before-hand.

.oOo.

"Ace!"

He cried out in pain as his head smasched against the deck. He didn't want Sae to see him when he was so pitiful, he really didn't. His vision blurred for a fraction of second and he almost questionned himself if he was still alive.

"Ace!"

Someone seemed to shook his shoulder but he decided that sleeping was better than opening his eyes. His head was hurting, a lot.

"Ace!"

Sae stopped shaking Ace as he closed his eyes. She gritted her teeth and absent-mindedly used her powers to get her medicine and transport Ace to the infirmary.

(**These monsters did it again, destroying my everything! How dare they?**)

Before the door to the infirmary slammed close, the Whitebeard pirates could see the hateful honey-coloured eyes glaring at them.

"Why is there water transporting Ace to the infirmary?"

.oOo.

Sae stared at the sleeping Ace beside her. His head was bandaged neatly, something she tanked the nurses for since she couldn't have done with her hands shaking in fear and stress of loosing her only friend.

It reminded her of Nao, who always went to the hospital after fighting with her bullies. Every time blood was on her clothes, every time she collapsed in front of her and Maemi. Every time, she grazed death. So how could Ace do that too?

Tears slid down her cheeks and silent sobs escaped her. Sae ignored the sad and guilty words that were coming from the nurses and other pirates.

(**Pity, they are pitying you and your friend**.)

Sae listened to the voice, her only line of hope now.

(**It's the people around you who suffer, so stop being your useless-self and protect them**.)

A shacky smile made its place on her face, scaring the people around her.

.oOo.

"Hn."

Sae's head snapped in the direction of the grunt. Ace was waking up!

"Ace!"

A happy smile and teary eyes were the first things Ace saw as he woke up.

"Sae? Why are we..."

He didn't continue as his friend carefuly took him in a hug.

"I'm glad you finally woke up."

He returned the hug, and forgot the scary nightmare he just had. The people wanting his death could wait a little, after all.

.oOo.

"Sometimes, you feel like a mother, and other times, you feel like a sister."

Sae hummed as she ran her fingers in Ace's hair, his head on her lap. A small motherly smile glued on her face. Some pirates were watching them, but since Ace had been to the infirmary, they were afraid of her.

"Well, I couldn't really be your mother, except if I had adopted you."

Ace opened his eyes and peered at her.

"How old?"

Sae took a pensive look and mentally counted her age.

"I am... 31 years old."

"Huh? But then... When did you...?"

"I died when I was 18."

Ace gulped audibly and his shoulders tensed suddenly.

"I see."

Sae looked at him in slight surprise before smiling again.

"It's alright, I have you now."

.oOo.

Sae dodged the axe of one of the marine, before sweeping her legs under his feet. The Moby Dick was being attacked, but she only cared about Ace's well-being. She glanced at him, and worry made its way into her stomach as he seemed concentrated on something away from him and not on the opponent running at him. Acting fast, Sae rushed to his side and threw the marine away with a jet of water.

"Thanks Sae!"

"Hn."

Sae looked around her. Most of the marines were still on their ship. Ah, it would be easier that way.

Using her power to the maximum, she created a huge wave that sent the ship miles away, much to everyone disbelief and surprise.

A smirk made its way on her face as her eyes glimmed dangerously. That was one thing done.

.oOo.

"How did you do that?"

Her head snapped at him -and for an instant he thought her neck had broke-, and blinked innocently at him.

"Did what?"

"You know, the water."

She shook her head soflty, her ever innocent smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know what you mean. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find Ace."

.oOo.

"Did you really have to use me as an excuse?"

Sae nodded.

"Sorry."

He glared at her playfully as she grinned.

"You don't sound sorry at all."

She laughed warmly at him, making his heart beat faster, maybe he was sick.

"I guess I don't."


End file.
